Most Trusted Maid
by Thoughtless7
Summary: Maybe it was naive, but I wanted my time as Miss Bianca's most trusted maid, the one that would bring soup to her and talk with her...I wanted it to last a little longer, I suppose. One-shot, Rune Factory fic.


**Most Trusted Maid**

"You're going to look stunning, Miss Bianca," I said softly. I deftly moved my fingertips through the laces on the girl's corset, tightening them around her thin midriff.

She grinned slightly, her cheeks splashed with pink, either from my compliment or her now-constricted lungs. "Thank you, Tabatha. I hope so."

I only smiled, finishing the last of the laces. "Can you breathe?" I asked humorously.

"Eh, more or less. Anything to look good," she remarked with a smirk.

_She always looks stunning, _I mused, a slight frown tugging at my lips. Once I remembered myself, I returned to smiling. "I'll go get your slip and your dress, Miss Bianca," I told her. She nodded, and I briskly turned and walked out of her room. I shut the door, sighing when I was out of earshot, letting the despodent frown take over my face.

Trouble. All trouble I've chosen to avoid. Unnecessary, avoidable trouble.

_The foundation of regret._

I shook my head, quickly walking down the mansion's stairs toward the laundry room. Nonsense. Reaching the laundry room, I grabbed the silky smooth slip and the lovely white dress, both fit for a queen, folding it over my arm. _Only the best for Miss Bianca's wedding._

Raguna's proposal was wonderful, by the sound of Miss Bianca's squealing that night. Sacred Night, actually. The twenty-fourth, in the dead of winter. He'd apparently taken her all around town, up to Mt. Clemens, and got on one knee, asking Miss Bianca for her hand in marriage. It sounded like a dream proposal, from the way Miss Bianca explained it.

"Tabatha?"

"Ah...hello, Lord Jasper," I said, smiling a bit as I approached the large head of the household. I shifted the clothing into my other arm. "Quite a big day, isn't it?"

Jasper sighed slightly. "I can't believe she's already getting married. It feels so soon...it's as though just yesterday, she was stumbling around in her first formal dress and heels, saying she was a princess."

I grinned at the thought of a young Miss Bianca declaring herself princess of the land, a hand outstretched as she tripped over her own apparel. "Raguna is a wonderful man, though," I said soothingly. And I agreed with my statement; he would take good care of Miss Bianca.

"I know, but..." Jasper trailed off. My smile weakened slightly, but I tried to maintain it, for Jasper's sake. _My thoughts exactly, Lord Jasper. _He shook his head. "Well, I suppose you should be heading back. The wedding's only in an hour or so. Everyone is preparing at the chapel."

"Right." I bowed slightly, and he continued on his way. Clutching the slip and the dress a bit tighter, I continued walking back to Miss Bianca's room, my gait starting to slow as I spaced out a bit.

A spring wedding, she'd demanded, saying that she wanted to get married as the first of the flowers bloomed, as the cherry blossoms began to thrive on the trees. A new beginning with her new husband.

And I'd selfishly thought, _But I don't want you to go, Miss Bianca._

I had no idea about when, exactly, my feelings for Miss Bianca had escalated this far. _How inappropriate,_ I had thought. I was her _maid, _of all things -- to be so attached to her? At the best of times, one could call us friends, I suppose. She would confide in me as she brushed her hair at night, the little nothings of the day; she would complain how little excitement there was, or how Melody's bath house was, or talk about that new man who'd taken to using Mist's farm, the man that piqued her interest.

The memory that would stand out most to me, though, was when Miss Bianca contracted a horrid cold, and she'd secured herself under her blankets, hiding her face. I'd walked in, carrying some soup for her, and she'd groaned, saying she must look terrible. Under the covers, weakly covered by pajamas and blue hair streaming about her face, I thought she was beautiful.

"Miss Bianca?" I called, opening the door to her room. "Here's your slip and your dress."

Her eyes lit up as I walked in, eyeing the dress ravenously. "I'm so nervous, Tabatha...but I'm so excited," she said, a flushed grin on her face.

I smiled for her. "Your wedding will be perfect, Miss Bianca," I assured her.

"Ohhh, it'd better be!" she whined melodramatically, taking the slip and putting the dress down for a moment. I helped her put the slip on. "I really love him," she said softly. "I want this to be perfect so much."

My smile was carefully frozen in place. "I know you do, and it will be. You two are a perfect match."

_She won't be around anymore. _I remembered how she sheepishly took the soup, admitting through the delirium that she would be lost without her most trusted maid; then frantically apologizing, saying that the cold was making her act corny. I'd laughed, only smiling, feeling needed as I stood by the bedside. It was a good feeling. _She won't need me anymore, now._

"All right, let's get this heavy dress on you," I said good-naturedly, clapping in determination after the slip was on her.

I thought of my mission, thought of the logic, and how these feelings were utter trouble for everyone. I was to be wed to a human _male, _to successfully bridge the gap between humans and elves. Miss Bianca had already fallen in love, and not only would the knowledge of my feelings burden her with either sorrow or anger, it would more than likely destroy our current, shall I say, friendship. And I was going to hold onto that, if nothing else.

The dress finally was on. I turned Miss Bianca around to face her mirror, and she stared at her reflection, glee starting to overtake her face. She was gorgeous, the white dress hugging her frame perfectly, the veil accentuating the loveliest parts of her face. To me, though, she was just as gorgeous when she was bawled up under her covers, sick as a dog.

"You look beautiful," I said with a smile.

She only stared at her reflection a bit longer, then turned to me, a wide smile on her face as she hugged me. I felt myself blush in confusion.

"Thank you, Tabatha!" she said in glee, letting go. I hoped dearly that my face wasn't too red. "Oh, this is going to be so wonderful! I'm going to show daddy!" With that, she ran out of the room, picking up the top of her dress with her hands.

My smile disappated slightly, and I leaned against the wall, watching her as she ran away.

* * *

The sun shone as the crowd of people walked into the chapel, myself included. I had hurriedly slipped on my bridesmaid dress -- Miss Bianca had requested I be a bridesmaid weeks before. Other girls as well -- next to me I heard Melody and Tori chattering about their own future weddings, laughing with each other.

The chatter died down as the tune for humans' weddings started to echo off of the church walls. Raguna, looking handsome in his black tuxedo, was balling his fists nervously, but his smile was genuine. The door opened, and Jasper led Miss Bianca down the aisle. I smiled when she entered, thinking of how beautiful she looked.

When she reached Raguna, Wesley began reading off of a holy book, asking the two to recite their vows. Both promised each other eternal love and happiness, and a few of the more sentimental audience members started to choke up. I grinned weakly, and knowing that Raguna would take care of Miss Bianca...it helped a lot.

The two kissed, a sign of their love and devotion, and everyone in the church erupted into claps. I laughed good-naturedly, wiping a stray tear from my eye. The ceremony was lovely. Mist caught the bouquet as everyone scrambled for it, and blushed, grinning.

Everyone offered congratulations to the couple, and began to leave the church for a dinner Jasper was providing. I walked up to the newlyweds, smiling. "You both looked wonderful up there."

Miss Bianca laughed, and Raguna grinned. "Aww, Tabatha, it's going to feel so weird when you're not around the house. I'll miss you," Miss Bianca said.

"We'll visit, of course," Raguna said, laughing.

"Of course!" I said. "Please take good care of her, Mister Raguna."

He nodded. "I will, Tabatha."

The two scurried out, whispering sweet nothings in each others' ears. I looked up at the ceiling of the church. Miss Bianca had started a new life. When I married, I too would move to a new place in my life. Maybe it was naive, but I wanted my time as Miss Bianca's most trusted maid, the one that would bring soup to her and talk with her...I wanted it to last a little longer, I suppose. But I can't deny the changes, and this one was definitely for the better. One of the greatest strengths, in humans and elves, in everyone, was the ability to move on.

With an accepting, serene grin, I left the chapel to join the town in their celebration.

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, I would've loved for Tabatha and Bianca to've ended up together, but such is life. Anyways, this is for the contest on mah fave Harvest Moon forum, the Village Square. The theme was "A New Place." Feedback always appreciated!


End file.
